elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Kolb i smok
Kolb i smok Treść Kolb i smok Przygoda dla norskich chłopców centruj 1 Kolb był dzielnym norskim wojownikiem. Pewnego dnia wódz poprosił Kolba o zabicie złego smoka, który zagrażał ich wiosce. - Przejdź przez przełęcz, Kolbie - powiedział. - Po drugiej stronie znajdziesz smoka. Przejdź na stronę (2) 2 Kolb wziął swój ulubiony topór i tarczę i poszedł na przełęcz, gdzie ujrzał zimną jaskinię, wietrzną jaskinię i wąski szlak. Wejdź do zimnej jaskini (17) Wejdź do wietrznej jaskini (8) Pójdź szlakiem (12) 3 Kolb wszedł na skaliste wzgórze. Zobaczył w dole śpiącego smoka i karczmę przy drodze w pobliżu. Idź na dół (16) Idź do karczmy (14) 4 Idąc za smrodem, Kolb znalazł plugawego orka! Ork warknął i natarł na Kolba swoją nabijaną kolcami maczugą. Podnieś tarczę (9) Zamachnij się toporem (13) 5 Kiedy Kolb przemierzał moczary, na drodze stanął mu zawodzący duch. Zaatakuj ducha (15) Daj złoto (10) 6 Żeleźce topora utkwiło w twardej, pokrytej łuską szyi stwora. Smok wył i miotał się, lecz Kolb nie popuszczał, aż w końcu przeciął szyję smoka i w ten sposób go zabił. Kolb wrócił zwycięsko do wioski, a smok już nigdy jej nie zagrażał. KONIEC 7 Pozostawiwszy moczary za sobą, Kolb ujrzał w pobliżu legowisko smoka, a także niewielką, sympatyczną karczmę. Idź do legowiska smoka (16) Idź do karczmy (14) 8 Silny podmuch wiatru zgasił pochodnię Kolba i zepchnął go do dołu, przez co Kolb rozbił sobie głowę i umarł. KONIEC 9 Ork zachichotał, a jego maczuga roztrzaskała tarczę Kolba i zmiażdżyła mu twarz. Kolb zginął na miejscu, a ork na jego kościach ugotował zupę. KONIEC 10 Kolb przypomniał sobie opowiadaną mu przez babkę opowieść i rzucił duchowi dwie złote monety, a ten ustąpił z drogi, rozpływając się w powietrzu. Przejdź na stronę (7) 11 Kolb podkradał się do brzucha bestii, lecz gdy tylko spuścił wzrok z głowy smoka, ten połknął go w całości, łącznie z toporem. KONIEC 12 Wspiąwszy się, Kolb natrafił na obozowisko. Spotkał w nim mędrca, który podzielił się z nim chlebem i pokazał mu dwie drogi do legowiska smoka. Jedna prowadziła przez wzgórza, druga przez moczary. Idź przez wzgórza (3) Idź przez moczary (5) 13 Nim ork zdążył uderzyć, Kolb zamachnął się swym potężnym mieczem. Głowa i maczuga orka upadły bezużyteczne na ziemię. Przejdź na stronę (3) 14 Kolb zatrzymał się w karczmie, by odzyskać siły przed walką ze smokiem. Karczma prowadzona była jednak przez wysokie elfy, które zatruły jego miód, by ukraść mu złoto. KONIEC 15 Kolb zamachnął się toporem z całej siły, lecz na duchu nie zrobiło to żadnego wrażenia. Duch wszedł w ciało Kolba, a ten zapadł w głęboki sen, by już nigdy się nie obudzić. KONIEC 16 Kolb znalazł legowisko, w którym spał smok. Z nozdrzy bestii unosiły się strużki dymu. Kolba zaczęły piec oczy i prawie potknął się o ogryzione do czysta ludzkie kości. Bestia leżała na boku z gardłem i brzuchem wystawionym na cios. Uderz w szyję (6) Uderz w brzuch (11) 17 Kolb wszedł do zamarzniętej jaskini, lecz rozgrzewała go płynąca w jego żyłach norska krew. Przed nim piął się w górę tunel wypełniony smrodem, a w tunelu po jego lewej stronie wył wiatr. Obok była też drabina. Wejdź do śmierdzącego tunelu (4) Wejdź do wietrznego tunelu (8) Wejdź po drabinie (12) de:Kolb und der Drache en:Kolb and the Dragon es:Kolb y el dragón fr:Kolb et le dragon it:Kolb e il drago ru:Кольб и дракон Kategoria:Skyrim: Książki